


someone tell me why...

by romanticphilistine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Song Lyrics, title and lyrics from teenage fbi by guided by voices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticphilistine/pseuds/romanticphilistine
Summary: "While the others hummed a singular tune their entire life, never straying from their familiar melody, she waltzed through life, serenading anyone who would bother to listen to her. And tonight, those people just so happened to be the patrons at a mellowed out pub."or, the story of a young musician, a stage, a pub, some random people, and a pretty song.





	someone tell me why...

**Author's Note:**

> the title and all lyrics in this work belong to Guided By Voices! i originally found this song through dallon weekes' youtube cover, which you can find here: https://youtu.be/_pwOS9B6RYg  
> the original version is great too! you can listen to it here: https://youtu.be/INN4DF2BgLs

She was a stranger in a very strange land, which, in case you couldn't tell, is very difficult to be. While the others hummed a singular tune their entire life, never straying from their familiar melody, she waltzed through life, serenading anyone who would bother to listen to her. And tonight, those people just so happened to be the patrons at a mellowed out pub. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes in focus with her hand on the microphone, and began to sing softly the song that had been buzzing through her head for the entire week. 

  


_"Someone tell me why i do the things that I don't wanna do"_

  


As soon as the words flowed past her lips, she opened her eyes to see every single eye on her. Even the crowd in the far back, near the door, who, during any other show, would continue to chat and laugh obscenely loud, were silent and attentively listening to every word. She smiled a little as she sang the next line. 

  


_"When you're around me, I'm somebody else.."_

  


She smiled wider as the band began to play louder, matching each step, each strong movement, to the beat the band laid out. 

  


_"Someone tell me why i act like a fool when things don't go my way,_

_When you're around me, I'm somebody else..."_

  


She grinned as she took everything in, relishing in this small moment of profound happiness. These next lines were her favorite to sing out of the entire song. She let her wide grin creep into the next lines, the curve of her lipstick red lips staining the words in a bright, enthusiastic yellow.

  


_"There is good reason, I guess, having it once gone too far..._

_When you clean out of the hive,_

_Does it make you want to cry?_

_Are you still being followed by the teenage FBI?"_

  


Her heart swelled at the small pub's reaction. Such a strong range of emotions was visible on their faces, even with the iridescent stage lights blinding her. It was still mind boggling to her, how her music and her delivery of other people's music sparked such intense reactions from her audiences. 

  


_I'm affecting people_ , she realized, eyes watering and her lips stretching even further into an impossibly joyous grin. This is what she's always wanted. 

  


\---------------------

  


_"Someone tell me why i do the things that i don't wanna do,_

_When you're around me, I'm somebody else...._

_Someone tell me why i act like a fool when things don't go my way,_

_When you're around me, I’m somebody else...._

_There is good reason, I guess, having it once gone too far..._

_When you clean out the hive,_

_Does it make you want to cry?_

_Are you still being followed by the teenage FBI?_

_Someone tell me why...."_

  


**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time ever posting on ao3!! i'd like to thank my friend samm for beta reading this, you're the best dude <3  
> this started out as a writing warm up, but i like it so i thought why not? anyways, i might add more to this at some point, who knows :)


End file.
